


Acróstico - WinterFrost

by Drakonov



Series: Lírica [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acrostic, M/M, Poetry, Poetry pero de la cutre, Prompt poem, WinterFrost - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Acróstico.





	Acróstico - WinterFrost

WinterFrost al ship le llaman.  
Invierno helado sus vidas  
nefastas al fin aunadas,  
trasciende en comprensión  
enardeciente pasión  
rozando sus cuerpos y almas.  
Frígidos, fríos y rotos,  
rotos cosidos con hilo  
ornado con silenciosos  
susurros de prometidos  
tiempos de espera en vilo.


End file.
